Renegade
by scarlett2112
Summary: Damon Salvatore's plan is simple: hop on his Harley & experience life. The grit. The heat. The passion of the Sturgis motorcycle rally. For two life-changing weeks every August he returns to a certain doe-eyed bartender. Faced with the prospect of losing her forever, can Damon get past his fear of abandonment and let Elena take her place in his heart?


_"If we'd never met, I think I would have known my life wasn't complete. And I would have wandered the world in search of you, even if I didn't know who I was looking for."_

* * *

"Morning Elena, Caroline," Sheriff Parker greets the girls when he walks into the bar while making his rounds.

"Morning," Elena smiles, pouring him his usual extra strong cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he starts to say when they hear the distinct sound of motorcycle engines. "That time of year again, you girls prepared?"

"That's why we're here, sheriff," Caroline interjects, stacking bottles of liquor on the shelves in preparation for the onslaught. Sturgis, South Dakota is the home of the most famous motorcycle rally in the country, with this little town of 6,800 playing host to upwards of 500,000, sometimes as many as a million bikers over the course of nine days each August.

Elena tops off his coffee and after he finishes it, he tips his hat and leaves the place. The rally doesn't officially start for a couple of days but bikers are already descending on the town. Elena looks out the window for a few minutes, watching the bikes kick up dust as they drive by.

"Is _he_ coming this year?" Caroline asks, staring at Elena rather intently.

"I don't know, Care. Every year I think the same thing, will he show up and if he does, will it be the last time?"

When she looks up to the dissatisfied gleam in her friend's eyes, Elena knows what's coming, well aware that her best friend only wants her to be happy. "Elena, don't you think it's time to forget about him? You cannot live your life, he cannot expect you to... for a few sweet days every August."

"I know, Caroline, I do but there's no one else in my life right now. And then before I know it, it's this time of year again." In her mind she understands Caroline's concern and knows she's right about him.

Seeing the melancholy wash over Elena's face, Caroline walks over and wraps an arm around her. "You know I love you right?"

"I do," Elena forces a smile. "Enough of this though, we have work to do."

"We do," Caroline agrees and hands Elena a bar rag. While scrubbing down the tables, she hears more motorcycles drive by and makes a promise to herself... If he shows up again this year, it'll be the last rally she spends time with him.

* * *

"I'll pick you up in the morning," Caroline yells through the open window before driving off. Elena waves and goes inside. After dropping her purse on the kitchen table, she reaches into the fridge for a nice cold bottle of beer. Twisting off the cap, she takes a long pull from it, savoring the refreshing taste. Sighing, she walks into her living room, plops down on the couch and picks up her remote. She finds a movie she likes then curls up, laying her head on one of the throw pillows. Before long her eyes grow heavy and drop closed.

 _Elena and Caroline are partying at the Buffalo Chip after a long day at work. Elena is wearing a low cut, revealing tank top, Daisy dukes and her cowboy boots. Caroline is dressed similarly with a short denim skirt that only just covers her bootie. With beers in hand, they're making their way through the crowd to get to the concert stage to see Avenged Sevenfold perform._

 _People are drunk and the smell of pot wafts in, giving Elena and Caroline a good whiff. When the crowd pushes them forward, she bumps into a guy, a very handsome guy, eyes as blue as the Hope Diamond and hair as black as the night sky void of stars. His presence is commanding but the way he's stumbling around, she can see that he's drunk. She takes a drink from her bottle and turns to face Caroline when she feels a hand on her shoulder._

 _"You don't look nearly drunk enough," he slurs, his booze-laden breath filling her nostrils. "I'm Damon."_

 _"I think you've had enough for both of us," she teases, raising an eyebrow at him. "Elena," she offers her hand. He brings it up to his lips and presses a kiss to it._

 _"Oh honey, I haven't even started yet. Would you like to join me?" he asks, flashing his eye-thing at her. Elena laughs, mesmerized by the handsome stranger. "Maybe another ti...," she starts to say when the next thing she knows she's landing on her ass on the ground. When she looks up, the drunk flirt is stalking towards the guy that knocked her down. Both men are inebriated and although they're trying to fight, they end up tripping over their own feet and pushing a port a potty over. Laughter turns to boos when the smell starts to permeate. The dark haired guy gets up and just as he's about to punch the other man, two security guards run over and tase them before they can cause anymore damage. Seeing the stranger go stiff and crash to the ground, Elena hurries over to give one of the guards, her high school boyfriend Matt, a piece of her mind._

 _"Why did you do that, you didn't have to, you can be a real asshole sometimes and then you wonder why I broke up with you."_

 _"It's my job, Elena, now back off."_

 _"I will not," she snaps, giving him a shove and then pummeling his back with her fisted hands. Before she can blink, he nods to yet another guard who wraps his arms around Elena's midriff and carries her kicking and screaming out of the venue. Sometime later both she and the two guys are left to spend the night in the city jail. As soon as Damon somewhat sobers up, he sits down beside her and steals a kiss, a long, slow deep one that makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up... She knows she's in trouble the moment his lips touch hers._

Elena startles awake when a jolt of thunder cracks the air as if the heavens might split apart. Feeling the first drops of rain hit her face, she gets up to close the window. Its slow pitter-patter soon builds up into a thunderous deluge, so loud that she looks outside. The wind is roaring, whipping the tree branches around like tall stalks of grass. Before she lets the curtain drop closed, lightning strikes, hitting an oak tree across the street. She watches the storm for a few more minutes before leaving the window and retreating to her bedroom.

After slipping into her pajamas, she crawls under the covers. With the rain still falling softly, she closes her eyes and lets her mind take her back to the night they met. Thinking back now, she closes her eyes and focuses on him. His eyes are blue, not the ordinary sky blue or the color of paint flaking off an old house or even the little flowers that bloom on the side of the road. His eyes are like the blue of a warm wool sweater, the one put on when the air gets that chill - comfortable, warm, familiar.

Shifting onto her other side, Elena opens her eyes to look at the clock. Closing them again, she sees his steel blue-gray eyes, she knows now as she knew then that she was in too deep the first time she looked into them.

Reality is a bitch though... it's turned into heartache and pain and always having to say goodbye.

* * *

Damon chalks up his pool cue and then bends over the table along with the scantily clad waitress to take his shot. Pocketing the ball, he licks his lips and straightens up to line up his next one. He winks at the blonde and takes another, missing it this time. Leaning over, he asks her to get them another round. Looking at him as if he hung the moon, she bobs her head excitedly and hurries away. Hearing the sound of motorcycles outside, he puts the cue back in the rack and walks outside to get some fresh air.

"I can see it in your eyes, you're anxious to get to Sturgis."

"It's that obvious?"

"You always have that look when you're thinking about that doe-eyed bartender."

"Yeah, she's more, they're more than just any old pair of eyes, Ric... They possess the beauty of Aphrodite and the strength of Atlas."

Ric looks at him incredulously. "I think you're embellishing a little now."

"No, I'm not. They melt you with the facade of rich chocolate but in truth they're the rocks against the shore that destroy ships... "

"Okay... We should be in Sturgis sometime tomorrow," Ric points out, elbowing his buddy playfully to break up the heaviness.

Damon snaps out of his mood and smiles when a string of five motorcycles roars past the little country bar, likely on their way to the bike rally too.

* * *

 _"Thanks for walking me home," Elena says, turning around after unlocking her front door. With no warning at all, she's suddenly in his arms and being kissed. It's slow and soft and yet fierce in its intensity. His hand rests below her ear, his thumbs caressing her cheeks as their breaths mingle. She runs her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer till she can feel his heart beating against her chest._

 _His tongue immediately dips into the warmth of her mouth. She moans as he presses his body against hers. With her breasts pressed against his chest, she frantically runs her hands up and down his back. Without separating their lips, Damon walks them into the house and lifts her up and onto the countertop. She parts her legs to keep him close. Using his hands, she groans at the way they roam her body and brush against the sides of her bosom, causing chill bumps to erupt on every square inch of her skin._

 _Pulling apart, they just stare at each other. Wanting him, needing him, she reaches out, pulling his face down and capturing his mouth with another bone melting kiss. With a flick of his hand, he loosens the tie on her halter, exposing her breasts to his searching gaze._

 _She melts into him when he starts to trail kisses down her neck, that spot behind her ear, finally reaching her breast, taking one of her taut nipples into the molten heat of his mouth. Between the suckling sensation and the flicking with his tongue, she groans aloud and attempts to pull his tented jeans towards her center. Letting go with a wet popping sound, he pauses pulling back for a moment meeting her eyes. She's certain he can see the same carnal desire in hers that she sees in his._

 _Even though she knows this is reckless, she wants him more than she's ever wanted anything. With her hands, she cups his face and brings his mouth back to hers. She nips his bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth till their kiss becomes frenzied and wild. Reaching down, she starts to stroke him, feeling a sense of empowerment when he hardens and pulsates at her touch._

 _Raising her hips, she slips off of her panties, she wants to feel him move inside of her. "Condom?"_

 _He quickly pulls one out of his jeans pocket and hands it to her. Taking it with shaky hands, she rolls it on, her breath hitching at the feel of his silken flesh. When she looks up, meeting his fiery gaze, he pulls her mouth to his, tilting her face to deepen the kiss. Panting she pulls away, wraps her hand around his considerable length and positions him right where she wants him. When their eyes meet, he slides in all the way. She almost melts at the exquisiteness of having him move in and out of her body furiously._

 _"More, Damon," she groans. Feeling the heat in her belly begin to burn out of control, she meets every thrust with one of her own. Within a matter of seconds, a release so powerful that it drags him along rocks through her. Completely spent, she drops her face against his shoulder, her eyes slipping closed when he picks her up..._

Elena awakens to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. Rolling onto her back, she covers her eyes with her forearm to shield them from the sun. Damon's face pops into her mind. If he's coming to this year's rally, he should arrive today... It's now that she realizes it won't be so easy to let him go. The thought is like a dagger to her belly.

Glancing at the clock again, she sits up at the bedside and drops her face into her hands. She doesn't know how it happened but somehow he snuck up on her, getting under her skin and no matter how hard she tries, she just can't shake him.

Sighing, she gets up, hops into the shower, dresses quickly in jean shorts and a tank top then hurries outside when she hears the sound of Caroline's car horn.

* * *

It's early when Damon and Ric pull into the Sturgis city limits. Instead of going directly downtown, they head straight to Mrs. Flower's house. Every year they rent a place from her. She's a wealthy widow who owns a few pieces of real estate in the area. After they drop off their saddle bags and freshen up a bit, they jump back on their Harleys to go downtown.

The town is already teaming with bikes and they have to drive to one of the side streets to park theirs. After having a cold beer, Ric leaves to find his usual tattoo artist. Every year he comes home with new ink. Damon says he'll catch up with him later and goes off in search of her...

Working his way through the crowd he smiles when he sees her, glowing and even more beautiful than he remembers. He's about to approach her, surprise her, when some guy catches up with her, stopping him in his tracks. All he can do is watch helplessly as her smile brightens and they squeeze each other's hands. It looks rather intimate and Damon's stomach flips uncomfortably. The two continue on their way to the bar, the dark haired guy disappears, following Elena inside.

He doesn't want to analyze the uncomfortable feeling swirling in his belly, after all he has no right to expect anything from her... Much less wait for him every August with a flag in her hand... _he has no right to her at all._

Giving it a thought, he decides to look for Ric and spend a few hours in another bar. He doesn't want to invade her privacy.

* * *

It's almost noon when he's back in front of her bar again. Despite the earlier doubts about the other guy he saw her with, he feels his heart beating faster at the thought of seeing her in a few short moments. He's also nervous which is so foreign to him... at least when it comes to everyone except Elena. Taking a deep breath he pushes the door and goes inside. Caroline sees him first.

He can tell she'd prefer him anywhere else judging by her suddenly stiff posture and tight grimace. Damon just smirks for himself although he's sure it didn't escape her attention. Elena's behind the bar mixing some drinks. He comes closer and when their eyes meet, she almost drops the glass that she's holding. Damon would swear his heart stopped beating and hers came running towards him.

"Hey beautiful lady," he closes the distance between them and catches her in his arms. "How ya doing?"

"I was wondering if you'd come. Could have taken bets with Caroline," she chuckles and he's pretty sure she's just as happy to see him as he is seeing her. _He has to keep it together._ As far as he knows she entertains other guys, ones that are _present..._ hence more fitting for the house, dog, wife and kid style than he is.

"I wouldn't miss it." _I missed you..._ He gives her a proper kiss, he just can't pass up the opportunity. Elena's bursting with energy and he finds himself unable to stop looking at her. "Ready for a ride? I hope you can join me for a few hours before the crowds really pour in?" He's already taking her under his elbow to lead her outside but she stops him by tightening her hold on his forearm.

"Wait, wait..."

He stops, giving her his full attention.

"I have to tell you something first."

They're standing by the bar, Damon takes a look around and pulls her into the shadows. "So?"

"I... I'm not doing this anymore. I can't. This year is the last, there won't be another. I have to live my life Damon and it's not how you live yours..."

 _She's right._ Every time he leaves, he never expects her to be there waiting for him. He can't, no he won't ask her to do that. He's anticipated this exact moment every time he says goodbye. But why does it feel like she just pulled the rug out from under his feet? Even if it kills him, he won't be a selfish bastard, never with her. His heart's already breaking when he squeezes her arm and whispers in her ear.

"Then let's make it count."

* * *

"Here you go," Damon hands her a motorcycle helmet. She slips it over her head and climbs up, sitting behind him on his bike. When he revs the engine and starts to drive, she wraps her arms around his leather-clad middle, squeezing tightly. He drives through town then pulls onto I-90 heading towards Spearfish. The entire Black Hills region is teaming with motorcycles as they do for every rally. He drives, pulling off the interstate onto Highway 14A towards Spearfish Canyon. It's a gorgeous drive and even though Elena lives here, she never tires of its beauty.

Everything that passes by tickles her sense of smell. The Ponderosa Pine is dominant throughout the forest. Black Hills Spruce trees are also very plentiful. She loves the aroma of the pine needles and the fresh cut wood when she and her friends chop down their Christmas trees every year. In the lower elevations Birch and Aspen trees can also be found. The horizon looms ahead of them, the myriad shades of blue seep into the sky creating an artist's canvas. The sense of freedom is exhilarating. Every time they go over a bump or a hairpin turn, she squeezes Damon's middle harder, holding on for dear life and still she loves it. Nothing she's done can compare to rolling down the highway and taking in whatever adventure comes her way.

When they arrive at the Roughlock Falls nature area, he parks the bike and helps her off. Linking her hand with his together they start walking the trail to view the falls. Fed by Little Spearfish Creek, the creek plunges down a deep chasm creating a jaw-dropping multi-tired waterfall. It's an outdoor wonder that is impressive and unique to the Black Hills. The falls is one of the few places in the hills to observe the rare American Dipper, a bird that can both walk and swim under water. The massive limestone walls of Spearfish Canyon reach far above towards the sky while the creek meanders through the marsh and ponds.

"It's really pretty here," Damon observes, leaning over the wooden foot bridge to view the cascade of water as it slams into the creek below.

"It is, we picnic here sometimes, a whole group of us."

"It's the perfect place for that."

He knows she's not his but he can't resist. He leans in a little closer till their foreheads touch. Dear God, he can't fight the thoughts that are going through him. Her very smell is flooding his senses... Cupping her face with one hand, he leans down and softly showers her with gentle kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. He draws back to study her for a moment, Elena feels her face heating up under his scrutiny. His eyes soften with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilts her head to the side and kisses her, his lips demanding. Elena feels heat begin to smolder within her as his grip tightens, crushing her body to his. He slants her head just a little further deepening the kiss.

They break apart when they hear laughter and footsteps. Damon drops one more peck to her nose before pressing his palm against her back, urging her to head back to the bike... When they get back to Sturgis, they meet up with Ric. Elena excuses herself, saying she wants to speak with some of her friends. Damon watches her longingly and knowing he has to make this week one that he hopes she'll never forget.

Glancing at her watch, she has to go back to work. Ric and Damon accompany her, taking seats at the bar while Elena works. Damon plays pool and darts, occasionally watching her. As hard as he tries to push it away, melancholy pervades his being when her decision about the future comes back, spoiling his mood. Everyone's moving on with their lives. Everyone. The thing is, he can't. He remembers all too well how attachments end.

 _Damon ducks behind the couch to hide when his father stumbles into the house. His father is a looker, free spirited and not exactly responsible. His mom loves his dad recklessly but neither give their only child much attention. He's often left alone or dropped at an aunt or uncle's place. When he's home, like tonight, he witnesses hundreds of fights, harsh, sometimes despicable words, the thunder of footsteps stomping out of the house and slamming doors._

 _After his dad leaves for the last time, his mom becomes apathetic and uncaring. One day when he comes from school, she is no more. Her body is crippled and cold, rat poison spilled on the countertop and on the floor beside her. She left him forever just like his dad. Damon never sees him again._

 _After her death, it is years of being shoved around to different relatives, a few months here, sometimes a year there until they are no longer able to tolerate him. An aunt had him in and out of the house however it suited her._

 _When he turns fifteen, he runs away. He wanders the streets for several months, living hand to mouth when he meets Ric. With his best friend's help, he finally finds the ground under his feet again. Having the freedom to attend rallies all over the country, being able to travel where he wants, when he wants, it's what he lives for. The one thing drives him the most... Never will he repeat the mistakes of his parents._

"Ready to go?" Elena comes to stand next to him, her eyes shining like stars. He could drown in their depths. Even in his drunken state he's able to read stories in them but they're not his. He'd be damned if he'll let that fact spoil this night.

"More than you know..." he gives her a wink.

* * *

They slip into their somewhat usual routine, spending as much time together as they can. Elena still has obligations, namely her job. As hectic as the rally always is, she makes a ton in tips which is a big plus for her. She's been bartending for years now, she handles it with ease during the critically busy late afternoon and evening hours. Fortunately her good friends Tyler, Sherie and Mason cover for her so she can spend some time with Damon. It's the busiest time of the year and the bar is always swamped so she'll have to do something to pay back her friends when quiet descends on the town again.

Damon usually sits at the bar drinking his fill. Every time their eyes happen to meet, he winks at her or runs his tongue along his lips, anything to get a reaction out of her. He smiles when her cheeks are suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming color so cute against her olive skin. She quickly looks away and finds a distraction, turning to talk to another of her customers.

When a buxom, scantily-clad redhead takes the bar stool to his right, he peruses her, tightens his lips and takes a long pull from his glass. Caroline quickly gives him a refill, eyes the ginger and raises an eyebrow in warning. She doesn't need to, he's a lot of things, many of them nothing to brag about but he's not going to hurt _her_. Not when this is their last hurrah.

Drinking more than usual, Damon swirls the whiskey in his glass, listening to the clinking of the ice cubes, breathing in the fragrance that only years in an oak barrel can create. Just watching its gentle vortex is hypnotizing. His eyes drift towards her, she doesn't notice, she's laughing with another customer. The way her face lights up, she's simply radiant. Damon looks down, contemplating the soft amber color and takes a swallow, savoring the burn as it goes down, if Elena's noticed that he's imbibing heavily, she hasn't said anything to him.

No matter how hard he tries his thoughts always wander back to the fact that this is the last time he'll be with her. Things will never be the same again. He takes a look around and realizes he probably won't come back to this bar and likely not the rally either. How is he supposed to forget about her deep warm eyes, the curve of her lips and gentle nose? How is he supposed to ride his bike past her house and never stop there again? And what if he ran into her on the street, she with her dark haired boyfriend and possibly a kid?

 _What is he even still doing here, postponing the inevitable?_ Suddenly, he can't breathe.

"I'm going to catch up with Ric for a bit, should I pick you up later?"

Elena looks at him curiously. _What a strange question. Doesn't he always?_ "Well, if you have other plans..." _What is she supposed to say?_

"No, of course not..."

He looks troubled and Elena decides to let it go. _Let him go._ She has no right to question him... might as well start the process now, get used to his absence. "Okay. No need to pick me up. Caroline will give me a lift." She gives him a brief smile that doesn't reach her eyes and hurries to serve another costumer.

Damon stumbles out of the bar as quickly as he possibly can. Luckily there's a thrash can just a few steps from the entrance. He empties his stomach into it.

* * *

"Where is your Romeo tonight?" Caroline gives her a side glance as she drives Elena home after struggling to get the last customers out so they could close the bar. By the time they finished cleaning it up, it was almost 3 am.

"Not sure. He said something about catching up with his friend. He looked... I don't know... tired tonight."

"It'd be a wonder if he wasn't considering the amount of alcohol he's been consuming," Caroline laughs but stops herself when she sees Elena staring blankly at the darkness. She studies her friend's face when she stops on a red light. "You're having second thoughts aren't you? I mean about ending things with him for good. Did you tell him?"

"I'm not, Care and yes, I did talk to him. But that doesn't make it any easier."

Caroline's heart immediately goes to her wounded friend. " _Elena,_ I love you. You know this, right? And hanging onto him... it will only get you hurt more."

"I know Care," she sighs, "And I'm listening, but you don't need to remind me every time we talk."

Caroline gets her meaning. _Just shut up and let me suffer in silence._ She must take it easy on her friend without giving up completely, "What did he say?" she asks curiously. "When you told him, I mean?"

"He said we should make it count."

"Hm," Caroline wrinkles her nose. "After all these years..."

"Five," Elena offers, her eyes drifting to the sky above. Stars light the darkness like snowflakes yet appear still, like an old photograph, its edges brown and cracked. Rolling down the window, she feels the wind blow through her hair. The inky black expanse is without end. If she were in space, riding the limits of the horizon, she would watch the stars move and the galaxies tumble and dart. Hearing Caroline's voice again, she sighs and lays her head back, turning it towards her friend.

"Well, one could say five years is long enough to get over his rebellious stage and settle down or at the very least think about it."

"You know it's not like that with him. His past experiences, his unhappy childhood scarred him badly. He won't even allow himself to consider a wife, let alone a family. It's who he is, Caroline and as much as it hurts, I understand where he's coming from. I can't cast blame on him..."

Caroline has her own opinion on how one should cope with bad experiences but she keeps it to herself. Elena's sometimes too understanding for her own good.

* * *

"You look like shit," Ric observes when Damon stumbles into the room, his face a pea green shade. "What happened and where's your little bartender?"

"Don't feel so good. Had to get away for a bit," he mutters heading straight for the bathroom. Ric follows him, watching his friend splashing his face with cold water and rinsing his mouth out. "What?" Damon asks Ric's reflection in the mirror. "I think I caught a bug."

His friend laughs heartily. "Or, you might be a little more careful with what you're drinking? Now spill, is it Elena? Has she finally had enough of your drunken self?"

"She... she told me it's over. After this year, I mean. But that's alright, it's her choice, I just didn't see the point at hanging around her bar _all the fucking time._ "

"Hmm...," Ric rolls his eyes and turns away to return to the living room. "You know what? You're a fucking fool to let her slip through your fingers."

"Hey!" Damon feels a bit better when he swallows some cold water, quickly turns it off and is on Ric's feet. "What are you babbling about? It's not...!"

"No? Then why do you keep hanging onto this twisted relationship? For _five fucking years_ now? And whether you like to call it that or not, it is one. You have a date once a year and the rest of it is spent marking off your calendar till August comes around again. You keep saying you don't expect her to wait for you but isn't that exactly what you're doing? Being a hopeful fool?"

Shocked by his friend's beat down, Damon's unable to come up with a witty retort. "I... don't know what you're talking about. I'm doing her a favor by getting out of her life. Do I want to be selfish, hell yes I do, but I can't, not with her. I won't insert myself between her and a future, one with a husband and kids. That's what she wants and who am I to take that from her? You fucking know I'm right."

"You keep telling yourself that," Ric doesn't lose his cool, "Don't try to bullshit me, Damon, you're forgetting who you're talking to. We've known each other a long time, I know all of your personalities. This one, the adventurous one, the jackass, the cool heartbreaker who loves his being on his Harley and then there's the one back in Indianapolis. Have you even told her?"

"Tell her what?" Damon croaks, at this point not even able to brush his friend off. "I... I told her about why I can't... don't want to..."

"No, I mean, did you tell her anything about how you live in Indianapolis, working extra shifts, volunteering your time, ensuring other people's safety, risking your life?"

"You know I haven't, I can't. What the fuck is with you tonight, Ric, why this, why now? You know better than anyone that it's not something I can change."

"That's where you're wrong. Things can be change... But you're the one who has to want it. It's time, my friend, long past time... And you know it."

Damon takes a few deep breaths to control his temper. It's not helping. He grabs Ric's glass with whatever alcohol is inside and throws it against the fireplace. The owner won't be happy with them. "I'm not dragging her into _my_ mess. I can be the cool guy that she revels in for the two weeks we're here... But I can't be him for a year or years to come. She'd end up hating me and I won't have it," he yells at Ric, his head miraculously clear now.

Ric marches over to the fireplace and starts picking up shards of glass. "You know what you really are?"

Damon's chest is heaving, his breaths coming in ragged spurts from the adrenaline spent. He stares at Ric watching as he stands up and moves to step in front of him.

"You're a coward...," Ric utters, unruffled. He's not as cool as he looks but he knows Damon needs this reality check. Or he will never stop running. He shakes his head in disgust and walks over to get the broom, looking over his shoulder only when the door slams shut with a loud bang.

Damon feels sober by the time he gets to her place, although he's sure he can't be. His hand on the doorbell gets heavy as he leans against the wall, using it to hold himself up. Elena opens it hastily so the neighbors won't be alarmed at this morning hour.

"What are you doing here?" she whispers angrily. She takes a closer look at him, his stormy eyes are swirling with turmoil. "Come inside," she pulls him in, immediately finding herself in his arms, his lips on hers. "Damon, what are you doing?" she makes an attempt to push him just a little but his arms tighten around her and she loses the ability to fight the intense feelings.

"I need you...," he murmurs into her ear and she lets out just a quiet moan before the world around them disappears for the rest of the night.

* * *

Damon keeps Elena's hand tightly in his while he pushes his way through the monstrous crowd. They're meandering through the booths, buildings and kiosks in downtown Sturgis. People from all over the country show up to sell their wares. They have tee shirts, jewelry, liniments and skin care products, leather jackets, vests, pants, even saddles. There are knives, swords, scimitars, daggers and a plethora of other goods all available to buy.

The crowd moves as if unseeing hands drag them this way and that, pulling their eyes from one thing and then another. The throngs of people are everywhere, she feels warmth of their bodies as they press together. They can do nothing but move with it, she can smell the people too, an unholy stench of stale perfume, body odor, sweat, weed and over applied cologne. The distinct wale of a police siren is heard in the distance, Elena rolls her eyes, some idiot or idiots probably got busted for selling or having drugs on them. It happens every year.

Damon pulls her into a tee shirt place. Thumbing through them, he finally chooses one with this year's official rally logo. He feels better this afternoon, he's in his element here, having recovered from his drunken crisis, the one she pushed out of his mind. He looks at her perfect form as she's eyeing some biker boots. When she looks up, he holds up the shirt then steps away to pay for it and have a look at some of the black hills gold jewelry for sale.

Elena smiles as she watches him retreat slightly. Suddenly she hears a string of colorful metaphors, looking around, she sees Matt Donovan cuffing someone's arms behind their back. In that moment, her mind is flooded with nostalgia, remembering the day she met Damon. Melancholy swirls around in her belly a little, she quickly pushes it back, she doesn't want to be sad till after he leaves.

Damon takes her hand again and leads her into one of the biker bars. The atmosphere is heavy, smoke curls rise, illuminated only by the aging bar lights. On the wall behind the bar is every hue of amber liquid in bottles. The place is packed and she can hardly hear herself think let alone talk to Damon. After having a beer, Damon presses his palm against the small of her back urging her forward. Once they're outside and she can breathe, he pulls her aside. Shifting sideways, he looks at her, his eyes glimmering with something she doesn't recognize. His hand reaches up under her hair below her ear, his thumb caresses her cheek.

Suddenly she sees him, his eyes revealing so much and nothing at all. Her lips part and their breaths mingle. Her heart flutters as he draws her to his lips. She had no time to react before he presses his tongue to the seam of hers, delving inside her mouth. Her arms reach up and tangle around his thick strong neck, intensifying the kiss, holding on till she has no choice but to take a breath or pass out from oxygen deprivation.

Damon smiles and wraps his arm around her neck and they start down the sidewalk again. A block up the street, she stops Damon, points to a man across the street then excuses herself. With Damon watching her the whole time, she hurries across the street and runs over to a dark haired guy. Damon recognizes him as the one he saw her with when he first got into town. He feels almost like a voyeur as he watches them hug and share a quick kiss. And yet they don't really look like lovers but he can't be sure. Still, it's an unpleasant feeling. He turns his back to her for a second to give her some privacy. It's a surprise when she returns almost immediately and with her the good vibes that always seem to emanate from her.

"You ready?" he asks, holding out his hand. Placing it in his, she bobs her head and they continue down the street, stopping at a kiosk for some fresh lemonade and popcorn. Later this evening, they're going to the Buffalo Chip for a concert. As they're roaming around, looking at more merchandise, Damon happens to notice a tattoo shop. Out of nowhere comes a thought.

"Elena, lets get a tattoo."

"What?" she chuckles surprised but the laugh dies when she notices there's no smile on his face. "You're serious...?"

"Yeah, lets do it. So we can both have something to remember us..." _Forever._

She feels like she's in a dream when she lets Damon lead her inside, she watches him explain what they want for the tattoo artist. Damon has a dragon with crows tattoo on his left arm that she's always admired. He explained to her that dragons traditionally symbolize potent and auspicious powers, particularly control over water, rainfall, typhoons, and floods. In East Asian culture, the dragon is also a symbol of power, strength, and good luck for people who are worthy of it.

The black crows symbolize communication from the gods, divination of the future and the Welsh goddess of war and death, Morrigan. Crows are also associated with death and the netherworld.

When they look through the man's design portfolio, they both point to the same one, a dragon forming an infinity symbol. It's simple and yet intricate in its design. Damon chooses the black and white one while hers, although the exact same design, will have a little color, green, red and black.

Once Elena's seated in his chair, it feels like she's under some kind of a spell... almost like time has stopped. Captive to this strange euphoric trance, she's simply unable to tear her eyes from her wrist as the guy brings her dragon to life.

* * *

Damon's aware that he's drinking too much, but slowing down is not an option. His eyes keep turning to Elena who's busy serving the crowd that is bigger than it has been for the last few days. Tonight, most of the people are there to say goodbye, leaving Sturgis only to return for next year's rally.

 _Not him._

Elena's either too busy to return his looks or she's purposefully avoiding them. In the corner of his eye he notices Caroline giving him a look. A nasty one.

"Caaaroline?" he drags seductively and she wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"You seem awfully glib given that you're breaking someone's heart."

"Am I? I thought it was the other way around."

Caroline snorts and reaches for the bottle of bourbon that Damon's been decimating the whole night. But he stops her hand, shaking his head 'no', leans over and puts the glass behind the bar. "Nope, I'm not getting wasted tonight. Or rather, _you_ won't get me wasted tonight. I have to be in a top shape," he raises an eyebrow just to annoy her. It's clearly working.

"You are right, you really look heartbroken. Oh wait, I forgot, you have no heart so never mind."

Damon should be happy his facade is intact, actually he's rather proud of himself but it doesn't help the stinging feeling that burns inside of his chest.

 _Tonight is the last time with her. Ever..._

He turns away from Caroline, the all-knowing wit... _Elena's best friend_ has no idea about how it is between Elena and himself. He notices Ric, who's trying to charm a pretty strawberry blonde in hopes to have company of his own on their last night and has to smile. Ric's clumsy, when it comes to women, but that's actually part of his charm. She seems to be buying it, judging by the way she can't keep her hands off of him.

At least until...

Elena stops next to them on her way back to the bar and whispers something into the girl's ear. Her eyes widen and she stiffens on the bar stool, while Elena gives Ric a wink.

"What was that?" Damon asks when she comes back to pick up more drinks.

"Oh _that,"_ Elena looks back at the subject of Ric's efforts, "is my aunt."

Damon gives her a disbelieving look. "Your what? You're kidding, right?"

"I am not," Elena can hardly keep the grin off of her face. "I can introduce you... Hey, what are you doing?" she wanted to go and fetch Jenna, one of her very few relatives but is stopped by Damon's hand grabbing her wrist.

" _I,_ am trying to spare us the time introductions and social conversation require because I'd much rather to have you for myself," he murmurs into her ear, discreetly pulling the lobe into his mouth and letting it go with a slight pop.

Elena's cheeks turn pink, but her shy smile is breathtaking. "Okay then. I'll tell Care I'm leaving and get my things. Wait here."

"I'm not moving an inch," Damon steals a quick kiss and lets her go.

"Care?" Elena addresses her friend when she catches up with her. Tonight's really busy but the patrons are slowly starting to leave, Amber and Mason promised to stay and close up. She owes them big. "I'm leaving now."

Caroline's lips press together but she doesn't look at her pretending to be busier than she actually is. "I hear you."

"Care?" Elena repeats, waiting for, needing the eye contact.

"Yeah, yeah," Caroline finally meets her gaze, trying to bottle up how she feels about their arrangement so as not to upset her friend.

Elena appreciates it, sends her an air kiss and goes back to Damon.

"Lets go."

* * *

Elena kept herself busy the entire evening trying to delay the inevitable. Saying goodbye to him. Only now she realizes she wasted so much time that she could have spent with him. Walking outside, she climbs behind him on his Harley and after she has a helmet on, he drives them to her home. It's a nice one story, three bedroom home on the outskirts of Sturgis, past Fort Meade.

In June of 1879, Comanche, the only survivor of the Battle of the Little Big Horn, was brought to Fort Meade by the Seventh Regiment where he was kept like a prince until 1887. He was then taken to Fort Riley, Kansas. As an honor, he was made Second Commanding Officer of the Seventh Cavalry. Comanche died November 7, 1891. He is one of only three horses in United States history to be given a military funeral with full military honors.

Having great respect for the military, Damon salutes as they drive past the historic building. Soon he rounds the curve and turns into Elena's driveway. He helps her off after parking his bike. When he takes her hand, he hears her breath hitch but doesn't say anything, he's going to treasure this night, _their last night_ , he wants to make it unforgettable for her. After going inside, Elena drops her things on the countertop and pours herself a glass of water. She feels afraid but she doesn't want him to sense it so she forces a smile when he brushes his fingers across her cheek. She closes her eyes at the sensation, her blood burns through her veins at his gentle touch.

Sucking her lower lip between her teeth, she backs up slightly. "I'm going to take a shower, make yourself comfortable."

"Do you want some company?" he winks, running his tongue along his lips.

Shaking her head, no, she says she won't be long and with a peck to his lips, walks out of the kitchen, leaving him alone. Although Damon wants a stiff drink as much as he wants his next breath, he doesn't want to be drunk tonight, he wants to remember every sigh, every moan, every gasp that leaves her beautiful mouth. Suddenly feeling like the room is closing in on him, he walks outside to get some fresh air. Leaning against the pillar, he looks up to the sky, in awe of the stars that hang above, almost as if they're strung in the air by invisible strings.

Elena cinches her robe and walks out of the bathroom, finding the front door ajar, she looks out, closing her eyes quickly when she sees him on the porch, staring up at the night sky. Her emotions are threatening to overwhelm her, she doesn't know how she'll be able to say goodbye to him, knowing this time it's permanent. Several seconds pass while she breathes, trying to reign in her feelings.

With a boldness that she doesn't really feel, she walks outside to join him. Hearing the door creek, he looks over his shoulder and smiles. "Come here," he says, holding his arms open. Nodding she goes to him, letting him wrap them around her. His kiss to the top of her head is nearly her undoing but she looks up, smiling through her pain.

Suddenly a commotion commands their attention, her neighbors dog is barking wildly, chasing someone on a bicycle. Under the intensity of the night, she cracks up, her breathless laughter mingles with his and in the next second, he kisses her deeply. Dropping his mouth, he moves his lips against her collarbone until she gasps. Her mouth parts and Damon captures it again. His hand resting on her shoulder draws up to the curve of her throat.

His tongue meets hers and they kiss until she isn't aware of anything except the soft scratch of his stubble. Elena tilts her head and deepens the kiss, slow and thorough, and by the time she finishes, Damon forgets they're still on the porch.

Moving to her bedroom and after pushing the door closed, he trails a finger down her cheek and moves lower, using his hands to widen the gaping neckline of her robe. When he reaches the sash, knotted loosely at her waist, he pulls, the silky material giving way easily, revealing her gloriously nearly naked, olive skin glowing in the moonlight.

"Well, well," Damon muses, his eyes glinting and dark with lust. Elena winds her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Her breaths come in short, staccato bursts as Damon strokes his hands down the length of her body, his fingers curving around her breasts, the pads of his thumbs toying with her flushed and distended nipples.

Sliding her panties off her long, svelte legs, Damon gently eases Elena onto the bed. Now naked from head to toe, she is stunning, and as she crawls backwards, her legs part, making a place for him. The visual is erotic as anything he's ever seen. He feels like he could explode from the sheer intensity of wanting her. _Of needing her._

Crouching on the bed, his knees on either sides of her thighs, effectively imprisoning her underneath him, Damon's eyes travel down the length of her body. "You're perfect," he murmurs, his voice low and seductive sounding.

Leaning down to capture her mouth, Damon sweeps his tongue over her lips, lingering over her softness. He nips, teasing the bottom one before dropping openmouthed kisses along the side of her face and down her neck.

"You taste so good," he mutters in between kisses.

Threading her fingers through his hair, she runs her hands down his back, reveling in the way his muscles ripple beneath them. Her legs are spread wide to accommodate his body and she can already feel her arousal forming between her thighs. With deft hands, she runs them down his sides, dragging his pants down.

When he feels her legs wrap tightly around his hips, trying to bring him closer to her warmth, he closes his eyes, fighting for control, trying to hold off the release that his body is so desperately craving. _He wants to love her tonight._

Cupping one breast in his warm hand, he leans down, his mouth providing a tight seal around the tip of her breast, his tongue lingering at the delectable taste of her skin. Paying homage to one and then to the other, he moves down the length of her body, leisurely feasting on every inch of her dewy skin, reveling in the way she shudders under his onslaught.

When he feels her arch off the bed, her own hands digging into his back, he raises up, distracting her once more with a lazy, wet kiss that leaves them both breathless.

"This is what you do to me, Elena," he whispers, taking her hand and leading it to his rock hard length. With her eyes darkening with lust, Elena closes her hand around his already throbbing shaft. "I... need you... in me. Now..." she moans, unable to resist even though she's acutely aware that heartbreak is only hours away.

"As you wish," Damon replies as he lowers himself and slides into her warm and pliant body.

Biting her lips against the storm of pleasure that threatens to overwhelm her, Elena arches her back and wraps her legs around Damon's hips to bring him closer. Tightening them, she wordlessly urges him to move faster and harder. His slow, lazy thrusts in and out of her are in perfect sync with her gasps and throaty moans. And when she goes over the edge, her head snaps back as she pants out his name, he is right behind her, releasing a long, guttural cry as he buries his face in the crook of her heck, wave upon wave of unbridled pleasure pulses through him, rocking him to his very core.

Later, amidst a tangle of sheets, they remain intertwined, relaxing in the darkness. Elena rests her head against his chest, her gut churning to the thump of his heartbeat.

Running his fingers through her hair, he presses a soft kiss to the crown of her head, breathing in the tantalizing scent of her. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you come apart in my arms?" he whispers, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes, they're a myriad shades of blue swirling together like a maelstrom drawing her to them.

Smiling despite her sadness, she looks at him. Trying as hard as she can to hold in her tears, Elena takes his hand, pressing wispy kisses to his fingertips. Swallowing thickly with a voice that's coarse with emotion, she answers him honestly. "I know I feel that way when you look at me like I'm the only woman for..."

"That's because you are, Elena."

"Damon, you can't say things like that not when..."

"Speaking of that... do you want me to wake you before I leave in the morning?"

"Yeah, I'll make you breakfast before..." her voice quavers as she loses the war with her emotions, a single tear, obscured by the darkness, rolls down her cheek.

Feeling overwhelmed himself, Damon doesn't say anything. Instead he scoots down in bed, shifts onto his side and kisses her deeply. Gathering her close, not wanting to let her go, he curves his body around hers and watches her drift off to sleep.

 _How is he going to survive without ever having her in his arms again?_

* * *

The morning comes early, much earlier than either of them expected. Damon's still on the verge of sleep when the stars begin to fade and first sounds alert him the dawn is near. Elena didn't move at all during the night and now fearing he'll wake her, he's afraid to move himself.

Because as soon as he does, she will get up and make him breakfast and then they'll be saying goo...

 _No, just a little longer._

He buries his head between her shoulder blades only to feel her stiffen.

Elena feels him shift behind her back, the comforting weight of his arm over her side keeps her relaxed. She's well aware of what this day means for _them,_ she just chooses to ignore it. Reality's slowly creeping into her mind as she starts listening to Damon's breathing, then the sounds from outside grow louder. Although she wants to stay like this for as long as possible, she can't not move when her leg demands a new position.

"Someone's awake..." Damon's deep voice comes right into her ear.

"Did you sleep at all?" she yawns and turns around to face him.

"Nope. I've been busy."

Elena doesn't ask what kept him busy and after laying in his arms for a little while longer, she reluctantly gets up and slips on her bathrobe. "Take a shower, I'll make you breakfast."

She quickly departs and Damon stares at the door she just walked through, a strange feeling beginning to burn in his gut. Rolling onto his back, he studies the ceiling for several minutes without even blinking, as unsettling as the thought is, he thinks it might have been a mistake not to leave while she was still sleeping.

For the first time since they met they have no idea what to say to each other.

* * *

 _This is it._

Damon walks outside into a bright and lovely morning, his helmet in hand, Elena following closely behind him. She's still wearing her robe and he wonders for a moment if she's going back to sleep after he hits the road.

 _He'd really like to join her._

"Do you have everything?" she lets herself be heard when they stop next to his motorcycle.

"Sure." He already messaged Ric that he's on the way, his friend will pack the few things they brought with them and will be waiting for him so they can be on their way back to Indianapolis. Leaving her is killing his soul as surely as a dagger stopping a beating heart. It isn't easy to go even when it's the only option available. He takes a deep breath and turns to her, finding her standing right behind him. He'll never forget the moments she laughed with him, cried with him, helped him, he won't regret any of those memories, he only hopes that she finds her happiness with someone. As usual, her close proximity causes his body to react and he struggles to ignore his gut instinct to pick her up and carry her right back into her bed. His thumbs caress her cheeks and his eyes bore into hers.

"I don't know what to say?" he admits.

"You don't need to say anything... Really. I understand that things can't be different."

"And I understand this is not what you deserve..." This is killing him. It's literally ripping his heart out of his chest but he can't make it even harder for her, he won't. Taking a deep breath, he picks up his own courage and tries to voice the unspeakable... _Goodbye_.

At the end, neither utters it. Instead they share a slow and lingering kiss but this time their usual passion doesn't take over. Then Damon's on his bike, Elena standing next to him, hugging herself tightly as to keep her body together. He leans over, giving her one last kiss before strapping his helmet on.

Fighting her tears, she stands there a long while after he disappears down the street.

* * *

Damon and Ric are sweaty and dirty by the time they enter the Janesville, Iowa city limits. They've ridden over 600 miles today and another 460 to go tomorrow to get home to Indianapolis. They slow to the speed limit, turning into the first motel they find. It's late and they're tired, Damon's mind is strangely blank, not saying much to the clerk when he pays for their room.

As soon as Ric unlocks the door Damon goes in and plops down on the bed, yawning widely.

"We're lucky this place had a motel, the population sign said 969," Ric observes, standing by the window looking out.

Tired and numb, Damon tunes him out, throwing his forearm over his eyes when the sun streams in through the gaping curtain.

Ric looks over his shoulder, dropping the curtain closed when he sees his friend. He's very aware that his best friend hasn't been himself since they left Sturgis early this morning. Although he's tried to distract him for the better part of the day, it's patently clear that his efforts have failed spectacularly. Electing not to say anything more for now, Ric strips out of his leather jacket and disappears into the bathroom to take a shower.

Damon follows him and when he's finished, they leave their room to get some supper. They want to turn in early so they can leave at daybreak while the air is still cool. They walk down the street, stopping when they find a bar and restaurant. Rather than have the hostess seat them, Damon heads straight to the bar, ordering a double bourbon before he even sits down. Ric watches him for a few minutes before taking the bar stool beside him, contemplating whether or not to stop him from getting totally wasted. He knows the look Damon's sporting at the moment all too well.

Finally he's had enough of his pity party and as they move to a table for something to eat, it's time for some tough love. "Can we stop pretending that this is anything but our run-of-the-mill trek back home?"

Damon raises his eyes for a moment and tries to shake him off, he'll be okay, he simply has no other options, it's just going to take some time, maybe a lot of it.

Ric's not buying his bullshit but decides not to push him right now, instead he starts chatting about Jenna and how well they got along. "I wouldn't mind running into her again when we go back next year."

At the mention of returning to Sturgis, Damon gives him a disdainful glare. "I'm not going back to Sturgis next year or ever again."

"And why is that, Damon? You've always loved going to the rally, since way before you met Elena."

Knowing that he can't explain without revealing how he really feels, he picks up his glass and throws back what's left in it.

"You know, Damon, you could not be more obvious if it was painted on your face. If you would just be honest with yourself instead of acting all woe is me, you might be able to do something about it before she's gone forever."

In no mood for a lecture tonight, Damon signals the waitress, telling her to bring him another double. Before he can bring it to his mouth, Ric stops him, laying his hand on his arm. "Damon, it's not too late."

Having had enough, Damon pulls his arm free and jumps out of his chair. "It _is_ too late." Without saying another word, he stalks out of the joint, not caring that he left Ric behind. Knowing he'll face the same as soon as he goes back to the motel, Damon walks around the town aimlessly, finally returning to their room when it's very dark outside.

Ric is laying on his bed, Damon looks at him for a moment then disappears into the bathroom and after showering a second time, he crawls into bed, burying his face under the covers, hoping to blot out _her_ haunting brown eyes.

 _The rocks against the shore that destroy ships..._

* * *

Elena takes a double shift to repay Mason but now that the rally is over for another year, it's turning into a very long and tedious day. She's washed every glass, the countertops and the bar several times already. Next she finds some glass cleaner to spray down the windows and clean them. Her chores are a good distraction. Quite honestly, she's becoming quite adept at avoiding a certain topic. Still, nothing feels right tonight, and _it hasn't even been a day since he left._

Caroline's discreet looks don't help either, she knows her friend means well but this is something she needs to come to terms with on her own. There's no timetable or anything carved in stone that says when she's supposed to be okay. In the corner of her eye she can see Care gesturing for her to come closer. Elena mentally rolls her eyes, wipes down the Coors sign and then joins Caroline behind the bar.

"Yes?" her eyebrow arches questioningly.

"Elena! Have you seen those two? They're definitely worth of giving it a try," she whispers in her ear.

Elena follows her gaze and her mouth opens at the sight. _She can't believe this._ The two guys look handsome enough and affluent too judging by their attire. Definitely Caroline's type. One has thick tousled brown hair, a strong and defined face as if his features were molded from the finest slab of marble. The other man has a prominent jaw, green eyes the shade of emeralds, muscled arms and a shoulder length blonde hair, an Adonis really. As good looking as they both are, they're not _him._

She turns to face her friend. "Really? Caroline? Are you _seriously_ trying to... set me up for a _hot date_ only hours after he..." she can't even speak how angry and even betrayed it makes her feel.

"Oh come on, Ele _na,_ you know you need it _."_

Elena looks at her friend for a moment. Then she takes a deep breath to try to tamper down her fury. "Care..? I know you love me. And I know you mean well. But I'm not doing this."

"Elena, come on."

"Stop, please. You need to leave it alone until I tell you I'm ready, okay?"

"But?"

"No buts, this is not the way to _cheer me up._ " She wants to say more but then just shakes her head and walks away.

Caroline looks at her back with concern. She knows Elena's anger is merely a means to mask her heartache.

* * *

A dim light's creeping through the window and Damon feels more exhausted than he was last night. He kept rolling in bed, side to side, his subconscious haunting him with painful memories. _He didn't drink nearly enough._

He remembers being shuffled from one relative to another, being told he's a burden by most of them. His mother's sister always looked at him like he was nothing more than a bug for her to squash beneath her shoes. Damon remembers all too well the sound of her voice, dripping with disdain, as she'd tell him repeatedly how stupid his mother was for marrying his dad. She also never let him forget that he's the spitting image of the man. Once she even went so far as to call him a murderer because if it wasn't for his miserable existence, she might have been able to save her sister, his mom, from _that bastard._ And if that wasn't bad enough, she delivered the coup de grace, telling him scornfully that no one would ever love him and that he better just get used to it.

To this day he struggles to understand why she kept him as long as she did. "Love is what destroys people," she'd rant and rave. When she finally did get tired of having him underfoot, she passed him to another relative, her cousin, uncle Jeff. He had a wife and two girls, both younger than Damon. It was the first time Damon experienced being cared for and someone having a genuine interest in his life. If he didn't know better he might have called it _love._

He was thirteen and it lasted a blissful seventeen months before everything came crashing down on him again. His uncle was a fire fighter. One day he went to work and never returned. His firehouse was battling a five alarm blaze when the place came crashing down on top of him. He and the two others that died with him were recognized as heroes. Bitter at his loss and unable to cope, his aunt Louise packed up the girls to move to another state, leaving him behind to be taken in by one 'truly charming' lady, his mother's aunt Sophia who lived in Indianapolis.

She made him a servant in many ways. He dutifully did the house work, the shopping, the cooking and even tended to her garden. He was her companion, often listening to her laments about how cruel life can be. One day she depended on him for everything, never letting him out of her sight and the next, she packed his meager belongings, handed them to him and slammed the door in his face, telling him never to come back. She wasn't that old and was rather well-off... she would date often but the men she picked up weren't the forever type. Every time one of her sponges, as he called them, would show up, she'd tell Damon to get lost.

On one of those nights where he wandered the streets killing time before going back to her house, he met a friend. Ric's a little older and had his own place at that time. After Aunt Sophie told him to take a hike, he invited Damon in if he promised to get his diploma. He helped him with his homework and supported him as he struggled to grow into himself. As far as he knows his aunt never bothered to look for him, he hasn't seen her since he walked out of her house the last time.

With Ric's encouragement, he managed to graduate from high school and start classes at one of the technical schools in Indianapolis. He tried several odd jobs, laying carpet, doing minor electrical work, construction and as a security guard at one of the hospitals. He dated when time allowed, had his share of one night stands but he vowed never to become entangled in a romantic relationship. Love hurts... too much. He will never be vulnerable again...

It was only after he saved a couple from a burning car that he made up his mind about what he wanted to do with his life. Even today, he cannot adequately describe how it felt when he pulled them to safety before the flames could consume them. He's never known such a sense of accomplishment and pride in himself. It's why he became a fireman and to this day, he has no regrets.

Since sliding down the fire pole on that first day, Damon knew he was in his element, that he chose wisely. The discipline, hard work, adrenaline rush were everything he wanted and more. The rough emotions he experiences through the people he helps to save, nothing has ever felt so real and so honest. At first Ric was suspicious about his motivations, but Damon just waved him off. There is no shame in what he does, he loves his career. Still he has no idea why he never told Elena about his world, why he's never told anyone?

Maybe he's afraid that if she knows, she'd want him to change his way of doing things. Tear down his walls? Show him the light? And then what, she disappears just like everyone else. _They always do._ Or would he destroy her? That's a thought he simply cannot consider.

Perhaps Ric's right and he is a coward, one who will never allow himself the opportunity to experience real happiness. Who is he to deny her answers and just accept she's letting go because of his cowardice?

Doesn't he owe it to her to let her choose for herself?

Doesn't he owe it to himself?

 _He's got to get back on the road, or his thoughts will drive him crazy..._

A few hours later Ric cracks one eye open, fighting the urge not to close them again. Several moments pass before they finally adjust to the light. Yawning widely, he turns his head in Damon's direction. His bed is made... and empty.

 _Damn it Damon, what have you done?_

* * *

 _Tomorrow will be easier._ Elena's been repeating this mantra in her head since she woke up this morning. The ache from her loss felt crippling, overwhelmingly so, but she did manage to get up and go to work. The double shifts are working well and just the medicine she needs. Besides, she owes both Mason and Tyler for filling in for her when...

 _Alright._ After getting the bar prepped and ready for another long day, she keeps herself busy doing inventory and filling out orders. It's nearing noon and some of the locals will stray in for lunch. As such, she decides to do some work in the kitchen, prepare some appetizers, finger foods, sandwiches, the usual fare that the bar offers. The owner plans to put in a grill so they can serve burgers, fries and the like too.

She's actually pretty good in the kitchen and it has the added benefit of allowing her to escape Caroline's concerned looks that have been following her since... Immersing herself in her work, her mind drifts, contemplating whether she'll be tired enough to fall asleep immediately, _without thinking._

"Eleeena?" Caroline's voice comes through the closed door. Elena's certainly not going out there, she's nowhere near ready to dive into anything that Care's concocted. Didn't she just tell her yesterday to back off? Already today her friend's tried to have her serve _a nice man_. Once the opportunity arises, Elena's going to give her a piece of her mind.

"Elena?" Care comes through the door. "Did you not hear me?"

"The dead could have heard you. And besides, I knew you'd show up, it was just a matter of how many seconds," her sarcasm leaves no doubt that she's pretty pissed off. She's had her fill today.

However Caroline doesn't seem affected. "But I need you... I swear this guy out here is _exactly_ your type, I promise you will like him. Besides I really _need_ your help at the bar, it's suddenly getting very crowded."

"And just how stupid do you really think I am, Care?" Elena finally snaps. " _A guy, my type?_ I don't care if Chris Pratt himself is out there, you need to back off. Or I swear I'll kick your...," she forces herself not to say anything she might regret later."

"I _swear_ Elena, I need your help and this guy is kind of likeable. I promise, if you hate him it will be the last time I try to set you up with anyone. I swear!"

Elena looks at her suspiciously but if it gets Caroline off her back, it might just be worth it. "I'm coming. But _I_ swear, if this is another feeble attempt to "cheer me up", I'll chew you up and spit you out before you can blink. And cross you off from my Christmas list!"

She starts walking but pauses at the doorway, turning to Caroline one more time. "If you stopped interfering into _my_ life, trying to solve _my_ problems and driving me crazy to boot, you might notice, that Tyler's mad about you... He'd do anything for you. But you're too busy swooning over pompous good-for-nothings that you don't even notice him. None of them are fit enough to tie Tyler's shoes. Think about that." She leaves a wide eyed Caroline behind and walks through the door and into the bar. As soon as she does, her heart skips a beat.

"Damon?" she asks dumbfounded, grabbing Caroline's shoulder when her knees start to wobble slightly. She's pretty sure she's hallucinating. "What...? What are you doing here?"

It _must_ be him. Raven black hair, eyes the color of a perfect raindrop on a blue aster, the crooked smile that now seems a little bit forced. "Does the fact that I never should have left explain anything?"

 _As for how did he end up here... He absolutely intended to get on the road and drive back to Indianapolis when he got up. But somehow without his consent, he jumped into the west bound lane of the interstate to come right back to Sturgis. He put his foot down, flooring the gas pedal, stopping only for refueling and energy drinks. It's beyond him how Ric managed to catch up with him in Mitchell, South Dakota. He kicked his ass for being reckless and leaving him behind, then got on his bike to accompany him back to her._

He looks somewhat unsure as Elena studies him... She won't let doubt spoil this moment. Without further hesitation, she moves to embrace him but he reaches her first, catching her in his arms, capturing her lips in a kiss so consuming that everything around them simply disappears. Eventually, they part, eyes seeing only one another.

"I can't believe you came back."

"I had to," he drags out, his lips curved in a crooked smile, "You may regret this, want an out..."

 _She's out of breath, eyes shining with excitement, her mouth so kissable... How did he ever believe he could live his life without her?_

"Promise me this is forever," she interrupts, silencing him momentarily.

Stepping back just slightly, he takes a deep breath to calm his thundering heart. "Are you sure?"

"Damon, I've seen it since the first second I laid eyes on you."

It's all he needs to hear. The corners of his mouth raise into a luminous smile when he blurts out the words she's longed to hear. "I promise."

 _Strangely enough, he doesn't feel any fear._

As he looks into her brown eyes glowing with humor and playfulness, he can see everything the future has to offer. He'll have to get a job and make a life for himself, for them in Sturgis, this is where he found his little slice of heaven. They may have a dog and perhaps a mini Damon and Elena at some point down the road, the two of them growing old and enjoying life together. It's all there, all he has to do is reach for it.

Oblivious to everything else but her, Damon doesn't notice that somewhere in the background Ric's pissed off face turns to one with an ear to ear grin. Hearing his friend confirm that he's done running, he sidles up to Elena's blonde friend. "Hey Caroline, do you happen to know where I can find Jenna?"

Having heard her aunt's name Jenna, Elena looks up, happiness bursting from every pore in her body. While staring into his beautiful face an earlier thought flashes like neon in her mind. She knows the truth of it. _Tomorrow will be easier..._

There will be many more rallies spent together, she dreams of sitting behind him on his Harley as they ride to wherever their hearts lead them. _In due time._

Without letting another moment pass, Damon cups her face to pull her closer, whispers those three very important little words and kisses her senseless.

When they part, she leans so her forehead rests against his, repeating them softly so only he can hear, "I love you too, Damon."

Stroking her cheek with his thumbs, reveling in the magic of the moment, Damon's heart is thrumming excitedly. With a radiant smile spreading across his face, he winks at _his_ girl.

"Thank you," he adds in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?"

"For being you," his voice wavers, exhilarated and in awe of the woman before him. Her effervescent smile is mesmerizing. Unable to contain himself any longer, Damon holds Elena's face in his hands and draws her in for another fiery and passionate kiss.

Breaking apart when they're showered with popcorn by their friends, they laugh and join them for a round of drinks before she jumps back behind the bar to finish her shift. Damon watches in admiration at how effortlessly she laughs and chats with the locals. He feels his heart expanding beyond the confines of his chest.

 _Forever... he gets to spend it with her._

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as Eva and I loved writing it. We both fell in love with this Damon and Elena. I've mentioned before that I'm South Dakota born and raised. I've been to a few Sturgis rallies. The Black Hills literally roar with the sounds of motorcycle engines every August. My little home town is not too far from Mitchell, SD that's mentioned above. It's the home of the world's only Corn Palace._

 _Huge thanks to all of you, you're the reason we continue to write Damon and Elena stories. It's a labor of love for both Eva and me._

 _Huge thanks to you, Eva. I come up with these ideas out of the blue and you're always willing to take the leap with me. Thank you for everything you to do help me._

 _The story title comes from the song of the same name by 'Styx'._

 _Opening quote: Nicolas Sparks, "The Longest Ride"._

 _If you're interested, I did post their tattoos and a collage for this story on my facebook page._

 _I hope you all have a fantastic day and weekend._


End file.
